


Câlin Draconique

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Wife, Dragon are big kitten in this universe, Dragon in love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Intimacy, Not very sexual but still, Romance, dragon kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Takumi savait qu'il avait épousé une femme-dragon.Et elle ne cessait de le surprendre chaque jour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Romance.
> 
> Couple: TakumixKamui
> 
> Personnages: Takumi, Kamui
> 
> Monde: Révélation.

_Purrr... Puurr_

Il connaissait ce son. Très bien. Combien de fois sa femme s'était-elle nichée contre lui, émettant ce ronronnement? Il sentait de délicieux frissons le parcourir délicieusement quand cela parvenait à ses oreilles.

Son coeur faisait un bond. Il était heureux de connaître ce secret. il savait être le seul à savoir cela. L'unique personne à connaître ce petit son que pouvait émettre la belle princesse aux cheveux blancs.

Il n'avait qu'envie de la cajoler. L'embrasser. La câliner. La prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer toute sa tendresse et son amour. La rendre heureuse. La faire sourire chaque jour qui passait. Jusqu'à la fin.

_Mais ça?_

_Franchement c'était adorable._

Une longue queue écailleuse battait l'air, frappant même le sol à rythme régulier. Au moins, elle ne projetait pas des gouttes d'eau ici et là, contrairement à ce qui se passait quand elle se transformait.

_Vraiment._

_Une queue._

_Qui battait le sol._

_Après le ronronnement, çà._

_Une queue de dragon..._

"Sérieusement Kamui?" plaisanta-t-il, les yeux brillants d'un amusement rare "Tu te prends pour un chien?

\- Non...parce que je lui trouve une autre utilité!"

...Qui s'enroulait autour de lui, délicieusement fraîche contre sa peau. Une étrange sensation. Comme de l'eau solide mais pas comme de la glace. _Étrange_. Qui le tenait de façon possessive. Qui le maintenant contre son épouse. Elle marquait une sorte de domination par ce geste. _Tu es à moi._

_Puurr Purrr_

Pas que ça lui déplaisait. Au contraire. Il _**adorait**_ ça. Il aimait être traité comme une précieuse possession, être voulu et désiré. Aimé comme la plus belle chose au monde.

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les écailles douce comme du cristal, comme de l'eau solide. Le fredonnement augmenta et une langue suivit le tracé de sa carotide. Et encore elle ne l'avait pas encore mordu.

Même si ça n'allait probablement pas tarder. (Léo allait encore se moquer de lui. Camilla allait encore le taquiner. Elise allait se demander ce qu'était cette morsure. Xander allait faire un sourire sarcastique.) Elle le griffait aussi parfois. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas...

_Purrr... Puurr_

"Kamui."

_Purrr... Puurr_

"Bon"

Il soupira, un léger sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il leva une main, la plongeant dans les cheveux soyeux. Le ronronnement s'intensifia quand il suivit le tracé de son oreille droite. Et il gloussa quand le son augmenta et qu'un baiser fut posée contre la peau de sa gorge.

"Tu cherches à briser mes limites?"

_Était-elle si impatiente?_

Deux ailes jaillirent de son dos, blanche et argent. Se refermant autour de lui. Elle se colla contre son torse, frottant son visage dans son cou, sa queue le tenant par la taille. Le ronronnement augmentant. L'archer leva les mains pour toucher, caresser les ailes fines, ses doigts touchant les membranes encore et encore. Un petit miaulement de plaisir échappa à la femme dragon.

"Es-tu un gros chat ~?"

Elle lui mordit finalement le cou.

"K...Kamui."

Le soupir qui échappa au jeune homme fit relever la tête à sa femme, ses yeux rubis brillant d'une lueur joueuse. Il croisa son regard, ses pupilles luisant d'une lumière taquine.

"Ha tu veux jouer à ça?"

Sa seule réponse fut un ronronnement. Et un baiser papillon contre sa carotide.

Il l'enlaça et laissa une traînée de baisers sur sa gorge, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur la membranes de l'aile droite, faisant s'arquer la jeune femme. Profitant de son avantage, il la renversa sur le lit, son front contre le sien.

"Je t'aime" dit enfin sa femme, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sentant un frisson le parcourir, une boule serrer sa gorge.

"Je t'aime." répéta-t-elle doucement. Une main se plongea dans ses cheveux. Descendant sur sa joue. "Takumi."

il croisa ce regard rubis.

Elle l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras et ses ailes autour de lui. Elle aimait sa chaleur, son goût, son odeur. Se détachant des lèvres rougies et gonflées, elle regarda l'homme magnifique qui lui faisait face, blottie dans ses bras, elle admirait ses longs cheveux d'argent brillant contre sa peau dorée.

"Tu es si beau"

_Purrr... Puurr_

Il rougit.

Elle pencha la tête de côté. "Tu n'es pas d'accord?

\- Je ne suis pas si..."

Elle lui pinça la hanche. "Si tu es."

Elle frotta son nez contre celui de son époux. "Tu as des yeux sublimes, une peau douce. Et tes cheveux rendraient jaloux n'importe qui." Elle plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans les longues mèches argentés. "Ils sont si doux et si soyeux."

Il eut un rire creux "Vraiment?

\- Je suis sûr que beaucoup de Hoshidiennes se consument de jalousie."

Il gloussa "Et combien d'hommes me maudissent parce que tu m'as choisi?"

Un petit rire "Qu'ils grognent. Je ne m'en soucie pas."

Savoir qu'il avait été choisi, lui parmi tant d'autres, créait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, dans son coeur. Il embrassa son épouse avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il la protégerait, il la rendrait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Purrr... Puurr_

_"Je t'aime..."_ souffla-t-il dans sa langue natale.


End file.
